


Cake Topper

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Communication, Food Sex, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain Birthday Week 2020: Happy Birthday Sylvain!Felix gave Sylvain a cake for his birthday, as he does every year, but this year he thinks his husband needs to be iced and topped like the sweet confection.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cake Topper

**Author's Note:**

> The NSFW follow up to Sylvain's birthday chapter in my Together series! :)

Sylvain spread toothpaste on his brush, turning to the side and regarding his figure in the mirror. He figured he looked good as hell for it being his 39th birthday, no matter the weight he now carried on his stomach nor the fluffier parts of his chest and butt. He’d fought a war against an empire, goddess damn it. He’d married the love of his life after they fought that war, and then proceeded to rebuild an entire territory at each other’s side. _Then_ , they made two beautiful children and were now raising them. The Duke’s husband knew his younger self might be mortified by the way he looked now: covered in scars and heavier from lack of swinging a lance around. But it made Sylvain proud of himself seeing where he was physically. He’d made it through Miklan’s abuse as a child. Made it through a war while making sure his soulmate stayed alive beside him. He’d made it through self-hatred and destructive tendencies.

All of his strife had led to a life that made it all worth it.

“Eisner and Roarie are officially down for the count. The sugar crash was not kind to our darling boy,” Felix chuckled, entering the washroom and padding over to his husband. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his nose into Sylvain’s skin, sighing happily as he softly kissed there. “Did you have a good birthday, my love?”

“The best one yet,” Sylvain smiled, mouth full of toothpaste but a sparkling in his honey-colored eyes.

“Even better than the first one after the war?”

Sylvain had to grip the counter before him where the basin sat. A gilded memory of Felix in nothing except a skimpy negligee, spread out on their bed in their new home, raced into Sylvain’s mind. His eyes glazed over just at the thought of it, and he could feel blood rushing down south as he felt Felix’s lips on his skin. But when Sylvain considered that he’d spent the day with the three people in this world he’d do absolutely anything for, he knew it was obvious that it outmatched that first birthday after the war.

“Yep. I got to be with you, Fe,” he said softly, rinsing his mouth out with water. “Got to snuggle with our kids, got some pretty sweet presents.” He smiled when he thought of the small toy horse his son had given him, which now sat proudly on his nightstand in their chamber.

Felix hugged him a little tighter, his hands crossing lovingly over Sylvain’s stomach. “That makes me very happy, Sylvain. I’m very glad you enjoyed everything. You shouldn’t have brushed your teeth, though.”

Sylvain looked quizzically at Felix while he dried off his face with a hand towel. Felix just looked up into his eyes, eyebrow slightly raised at the redhead’s confusion.

“Did you really think your birthday was going to pass without _my_ gift?” Felix frowned, crossing his arms and fully extending his brow. Sylvain almost shuddered at the look. The Duke sighed and hastily grabbed his husband’s hand, dragging him gently back into their bedroom. Sylvain saw a bowl sitting on Felix’s nightstand, which certainly hadn’t been there before he’d gone to the washroom. But neither had the rose-colored vial, either, a vial adorned with small red hearts on chains around its neck and pink bows.

“Fe?” Sylvain knew he’d have heart shapes in his eyes if it were physically possible. The redhead nearly bounced on his feet as his husband guided him to the bed. “What are those, baby?”

“I know we served you cake earlier,” Felix muttered, gently pushing Sylvain onto the bed. He eased himself between his legs and stood in front of him, hands moving up his pecs and over his large arms. His long navy hair, which he’d pulled out of a braid as they left the washroom, cascaded over his pale shoulders and framed his face elegantly. Sylvain almost nearly forgot about the surprises on the nightstand, heart beating rapidly in his chest just from the proximity of the man he loved so. His hungry hands snaked around Felix’s waist, squeezing affectionately and with desire as their owner dragged his teeth along the Duke’s collarbone.

“But I made too much icing, it seems,” Felix said, the smallest hint in his voice of actual annoyance at the oversight. Sylvain snorted as his husband reached for the bowl on the nightstand. Inside was a delicious mound of pink strawberry frosting, the same that had topped his birthday cake. It had been delicious; the redhead felt his mouth watering when he thought about the leftovers downstairs in the castle’s kitchen. But when he saw Felix looking at the confection and then at his bare torso, his eyes widened in delight and his hands gripped him more excitedly.

“Is this the part where you ask me what I want, baby? Ask my greatest birthday wish?” Sylvain couldn’t help but smile like a fool, seeing the want in Felix’s eyes as he looked at him.

“No,” Felix replied, shoving him back down on their mattress. He let his silk robe fall from his shoulders down to the floor and climbed on top of his husband, laying the bowl nearby. “Because I know _exactly_ what you want already.”

Sylvain was a goner. That one sentence from the love of his life made the blood race to his cock, made his fingers instinctively grip into their soft sheets. He watched with immense difficulty as Felix left his trousers on after reaching for the bowl, spooning out a generous amount on his finger. The Duke scooted down so he sat right above Sylvain’s growing erection, looking up into his lustful eyes as he rubbed the sugary icing onto his nipples. He made hearts with the confection, smiling at his handiwork.

“Hands where I can see them, Syl,” he quietly demanded, eyeing his husband as he saw his arms moving to touch his hips. “Relax… we wouldn’t want your present to be over so soon if you were left to your own devices…”

Damn, way to get him where it hurts. Sylvain knew he was right though; his cock would be at full-mast in no time, and things would only be sooner out of his control if Felix allowed him to touch him. He slowly, achingly retracted them, bringing them up behind his head so he could force them down. With a shaky breath he nodded, heart soaring at the resulting smile on Felix’s beautiful face.

Felix scooped a small amount of icing onto his tongue, leaning down to kiss Sylvain deeply. Sylvain jumped at the sweetness on Felix’s tongue, arms jerking upward to grasp his face like he usually did when they kissed like this. But he remained still, receiving a loving squeeze from Felix’s hands on his cheeks. The Duke swirled the icing around in his mouth until he left the redhead breathless from the exchange, rising up slowly when the other’s hips began to grind up into his ass.

Felix trailed sloppy kisses down Sylvain’s body from his mouth, lingering on his neck for longer than the other’s cock could handle. Sylvain grunted as his erection became too much for the front of his trousers, hot arousal building in his stomach when Felix refused to budge from atop it. He could only watch as his lover slowly reached into the bowl and added more frosting to his mouth, making an absolute mess of his torso. He sucked and bit him all the way down, even past his erect buds with the hearts on them. At a particularly sensitive spot just above his groin, Felix brought his fingers down upon his skin in a deep, circling motion, making the redhead moan pathetically out into the air around them.

“Fe—baby, _fuck_ , so good,” he muttered breathlessly, back arching off the bed into Felix’s touch. The Duke smiled at him wordlessly and offered another deep kiss to his lips, the smile remaining as their tongues danced across one another and further spread around the icing. Sylvain’s hands ached underneath his head, desperately wanting to cup Felix’s face as he was so accustomed to doing. He wanted to smooth his thumbs over his husband’s cheeks, wanted them to drift up into his hair and gently pull as the other’s mouth lovingly embraced his own.

Sylvain squirmed in delight when he felt Felix’s hands going to his hips. There was a sadness in Felix’s face as he pulled away from his lips, but the bite of his teeth on his lower lip as he moved down made the redhead’s stomach drop in the most delicious way. The Duke scratched above his hip bones softly as his mouth hovered over his nipple, breath hot and desperate against Sylvain’s skin. His copper eyes were half-lidded in desire, his grip tight on his husband’s skin. He massaged his hips with his thumbs for a good minute before finally dropping down over the bud. The redhead jumped, cock pressing horribly up against both the front of his pants and Felix’s ass. He breathed out slowly and hungrily, mind going numb and fuzzy from the pleasure in his chest. It had become a favorite spot for both he and his husband, Felix cumming untouched more than once just from the noises Sylvain made when he sucked him there.

The Duke couldn’t help but allow his body to override his self-control, his hips gently thrusting his own erection against Sylvain. When his eyes opened and he saw the mess of saliva and icing over Sylvain’s love-bitten nipple, his heart skipped a beat in his chest and made a pitiful whine come out of his mouth. He breathed hotly over his husband, easing down to lap his tongue around the area in a heart-shaped pattern while Sylvain panted below him. The redhead’s large cock was pressing up into Felix’s ass, making him desperately want to pull down his trousers then and there, forget his entire plan of icing Sylvain like a cake before taking him.

But the Duke was patient. He knew Sylvain could be too with the right encouragement. And if not, seeing him lose all restraint and composure would be half the fun.

When Felix had both of Sylvain’s nipples red, erect, and messy, he scooped a small dollop of icing onto his tongue. He gently held the redhead’s face by his jaw and slowly came in for a kiss, squirming when Sylvain’s hips spasmed and his cock pressed up against his ass. A coil began to curl in his stomach as well as they sucked the confection down, making his hands go to the other’s throat and softly squeeze.

“F-Fuck, Fe,” was all Sylvain could manage to say, hands gripping the sheets by his head roughly. The Duke smiled down at him and dragged his sugar-laden tongue over Sylvain’s lips, pulling away before he could fully pucker up and kiss him.

“On your stomach,” Felix quietly commanded him, sliding off his lap achingly slow and onto the floor. He watched mirthfully as Sylvain held in a grunt and flipped over, still gripping the sheets. “Good boy. You deserve something sweet for being so good.”

Sylvain visibly shuddered. He knew what was coming long before he heard his husband reaching for one of the colored vials on the nightstand. The desire to pull down his own pants was strong, but not as strong as the need for Felix to do it himself. For if the Duke were to undress him, he’d get more kisses, more bites, even more heart-stopping scratches to his burning skin. The one bad thing about being on his stomach though now was having the softness of their bed and sheets for his cock to rub up against, knowing Felix would have a punishment for him should he realize he was dry humping them for friction. The punishment might tip him over the edge faster than Felix’s love and affection, which neither one of them wanted. So Sylvain stayed still, achingly fighting that burning sensation inside of him and patiently waiting for Felix to continue.

The Duke uncorked the vial and dipped his finger inside, procuring just a spot of the pink liquid. He leaned down over his husband’s back and kissed up his spine, offering his index finger in front of the other’s mouth. He nuzzled into his neck in encouragement, using his middle finger to open Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain licked it and relaxed even more under Felix, the younger man able to hear the smile on his face with his sigh.

“More strawberry, huh?” Sylvain muttered, taking his tasting of the lube one step further and wrapping his tongue around Felix’s finger. He sucked and lapped around it to the pleasant surprise of the other, who temporarily melted into the warmth of Sylvain from the distraction.

“I know it’s your favorite.”

Felix achingly removed his finger from the other’s mouth, giving his neck a reassuring squeeze as he slid back down the bed. He hooked his fingers into the band of Sylvain’s pants and began pulling them down painfully slow. But he dragged his teeth along his lower back and the top of his ass, making every emerging inch of his skin receive his affections. With a particularly rough bite to the bottom of his cheek, Sylvain moaned out loudly and couldn’t help but thrust his cock against the sheets.

“It appears I’m not going fast enough…” Felix muttered quietly, clicking his tongue and removing his fingers from Sylvain’s pants. Sylvain shoved his face down into the sheets in playful regret, wondering how Felix was going to ‘punish him’ with a smile. It faded when he heard his husband opening his nightstand drawer and rummaging around inside, realization making him wish he’d had more self-control. “That’s a shame.”

Sylvain watched as his beautiful husband walked around the bed and stood in front of him, a glass object in his thin fingers.

“Oh, baby… I wasn’t _that_ bad, was I?” Sylvain asked in pretend agony, his mouth already watering at the sight of their toy in Felix’s hands.

“Bad enough. But I know you’ll enjoy this… Really, it is isn’t much of a punishment.”

“But I don’t get to touch you, baby. I have to see you open yourself up with _that_ instead of me,” Sylvain pouted, his cock even more desperate against the sheets as more blood rushed to fill it.

“Correct. And to make sure you don’t touch yourself,” Felix replied, pointing to the headboard, “you’re going to sit up there and watch me.”

“Will you tie me up, Fe? Just to make sure I’m _extra_ good?”

Felix’s smile was genuine. He set down the glass toy on the bed, joining Sylvain up on the mattress in between his legs as he scooted up towards their pillows.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Fe.” Sylvain took advantage of these moments of freedom by pulling Felix to his chest and kissing him, smirking when the remnants of frosting on his nipples rubbed onto the Duke’s chest. “More than anything.”

Felix returned the kiss softly, lovingly as he reached over into Sylvain’s nightstand and pulled out a soft suede cord. He wrapped his husband’s wrists and checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight, putting a pillow at his lower back so he could rest them there. He also returned the band of his pants up around his hips, trapping his dripping cock once more.

“Goddess… you’re already prepped?” Sylvain whined, eyeing Felix’s ass as the other man laid down on his back in between his legs.

“Tonight could have gone multiple ways, love,” Felix smiled, reaching for the toy. He brought his lithe legs back against his stomach, trailing his fingers over his hole and erection as he looked up at the redhead. “This could be you, you know.”

Sylvain could only watch in desperation as Felix teased his entrance with the toy, unable to keep his mouth closed. He was drooling, his breaths raspy and desperate. When his husband slipped the toy inside him, he grunted and felt his cock thrust forward against the fabric of his pants.

“Fe…”

“Mmm, yes, Syl?” Only a few thrusts of the toy inside him had brought a blush to the Duke’s face. He fucked himself softly and slowly with it, accentuating each press with a whine or moan. “This feels so good… not as good as you, though.”

Sylvain’s head fell back against the headboard, making him swear. He was desperate enough that he’d give Felix a footjob, but if any of his limbs moved, he was certain Felix would finish himself off and not let him climax at all. And the sight before him was too delicious anyway, watching the man he so deeply loved enjoying himself. Even if it wasn’t by his own hand or even his own cock, seeing Felix relaxing so was a present itself. Settling back against the headboard and watching only made him hungrier.

“Ahhn, f-fuck,” Felix muttered, getting the toy fully in himself. He looked into Sylvain’s half-lidded eyes and smiled, pulling it out slowly so just the tip was inside him. “How I wish this could be you… maybe if I heard how much you wanted it?”

“Fe, baby, _please_ ,” Sylvain quickly begged, leaning forward in excitement.

“Beg me, Syl. Let me know how much you want me.” Felix pumped himself in tandem with his thrusts, shuddering as the smooth surface of their glass toy spread him open. It truthfully was a sorry substitute for his husband, and he desperately wanted to hear those pleas come from his mouth. That reward would be so _satisfying_ for both of them, would make Sylvain’s present even better.

“I think you should use some more of that frosting, baby,” Sylvain breathed out, his eyes dilated as he watched Felix fucking himself. “You’re already so sweet for me, but I’d love to taste it alongside _you_.”

Felix’s back arched off the bed. He shuddered and nodded, reaching a trembling hand over to the bowl. He teased his coated fingers alongside his stretched hole, leaving a small amount there before rubbing more on his erection. His own fingers made his skin warm and longing, wishing it were Sylvain coating him only to lick it all away.

“I just want to be inside you, Fe. With my hands, with my tongue. Want to taste how delicious you taste before...”

Felix whined and quickened his thrusts inside himself. He raised his fingers to his mouth and began to lick the frosting off, allowing pants and moans of Sylvain’s name break up the movements of his tongue. When he regarded his husband’s eyes bulging out of his head, he slowed them and sat up on his knees. Without any words or teasing, he guided the icing-covered digits into Sylvain’s mouth.

“Syl _vain_ ,” he sighed, leaning into the other’s chest as he obediently and expertly sucked them. He slowly licked around and lapped up each bit of sweetness onto his fingers, grunting pathetically with Felix in his mouth. The redhead could no longer see him fucking himself, but felt it with his shudders and spasms, heard it with his breathy moans against his skin.

“Fuck, baby, just like this. Want you just like this, Fe, licking you down and _tasting you_ , want to taste so bad,” Sylvain pleaded, dragging his tongue between Felix’s fingers. He looked up at the other with desperate, furrowed brows. “Can I taste you baby? Please?”

Felix only halfheartedly wanted to continue teasing him. He was quickly growing frustrated with his weak thrusts inside of himself. He wanted, _needed_ to fuck his husband with power and friction between them. He needed to see the man he loved thrown towards the edge because of his love and affection, his eyes shut tightly as he fucked him. The Duke pitifully moaned out his husband’s name, gently removing the glass toy and tossing it aside.

Sylvain growled, eyes lighting up when Felix laid back, spreading his legs for him and looking up at him with desire. He was able to slip out of his restraints with ease, as they always were when they tied each other up, and his hands went to Felix’s body in mere moments. Despite his longing, despite the uncomfortable way his cock pressed up into his pants, he was gentle. Slow, precise touches and squeezes to Felix’s skin, gripping him between kisses and bites. His nose inhaled deeply along him, the sweet scent of the cake icing only making him more stupid alongside the delicious way Felix smelled. The Duke’s husband couldn’t help but whimper pitifully against him, treasuring every moment he could.

“So beautiful. My beautiful Duke,” Sylvain breathed out, lovingly cupping his face before kissing him. His mouth tasted like the icing, reminding him that both Felix’s cock and ass would taste the same. But he made his kiss last, exhaling slowly against the sweet lips of the other.

“All that talk and desperation,” Felix joked, reaching over into the bowl to procure another small dollop of confection. He shook as he rubbed it just inside his entrance, squirming at the sensation while his handsome partner stared down at him with half-lidded, honey eyes. “Did you not say you wanted to t-taste me?”

The redhead’s gaze turned dark, a hungry smile parting his lips. He sunk down in between Felix’s legs, eye closing softly as he squeezed his inner thighs. The redhead bit down on one, lapping his tongue around and sucking on Felix’s skin as the Duke trembled. It was in the middle of the other moaning his name that Sylvain eased his tongue in his ass, reveling in the body-shaking exhale from his husband.

“S-Syl—” Felix’s breath could hardly keep up with the pounding of his heart, the desperate working of his lungs, and the lack of blood anywhere in his body besides his erection. He melted down into the sheets as Sylvain ate him out, closing his eyes in an attempt to ground himself amidst the pleasure. Sylvain’s hands so gently palmed him while he paid such loving attention to his ass, putting every ounce of the Duke’s prior teasing to shame. As the other darted his tongue in and out of him with pitiful, desperate moans and gasps, Felix shot his hands down into his hair and gripped roughly in pleasure. He screamed out pathetically as Sylvain tore himself away to drop down over his cock with his mouth instead. One, two, three, _four_ slams of its head to the back of the redhead’s throat, threatening Felix to finish prematurely.

“’Vain, I’m going to f-fuck you. You better not finish me off before I c-can,” Felix said quietly, only able to catch his breath for a moment before his husband’s tongue shut him up. He was sucking at the tip of his cock, his fingers down inside him and thrusting desperately. Felix couldn’t help but feel his hips rising off their bed, thrusting up into the redhead’s mouth while he threw his arm over his own to keep from screaming. His husband _giggled_ against him and shot a strong wave of pleasure throughout his body, making the Duke smile like a fool.

“You taste so good, Felix,” Sylvain purred, popping noisily off his weeping erection. His mouth was sloppy with precum, spit, and icing, his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth as he panted. “So good, baby, so good…”

“Need to get you ready for me, Syl,” Felix whispered, sitting up slowly and taking Sylvain’s face in his hands. The tenderness of his palms on the redhead’s cheeks made him tremble happily, his hands slowing on the Duke’s cock as they kissed. The Duke smiled to himself as he tasted Sylvain. He _did_ taste good… He tipped Sylvain’s chin up and smooched him deeply, slowly pulling away and sliding off the bed so he could get the flavored lube vial from the nightstand. His painfully erect cock couldn’t move as he grabbed it, and he allowed himself a quick rub against the sheets as he slid down behind his husband.

“You’re so a-amazing, baby,” Sylvain stuttered, achingly gripping the sheets. Felix’s soft hands were already gently prodding at his entrance as he flipped off the cork of the vial. “You feel so amazing; you’re so _good_ to me… I love you so much, Fe.”

“I love you too,” Felix whispered, leaning down to his ear and kissing it lovingly. It was these soft moments, moments where they dropped their roleplay and rough, albeit very stimulating sex, that Sylvain and Felix loved most. Sylvain was already looking forward to wrapping his husband up in his arms after the other was done fucking him. To carefully love and wind down after an intense session of lovemaking would be the perfect end to his birthday.

The Duke gave him a sweet kiss to the nape of his neck before shoving his hand down on the back of Sylvain’s head into the sheets. Sylvain moaned delightfully and melted into the soft fabric below him, relaxing his body completely while the other’s index and middle fingers slipped inside him.

“Fe, baby… F-fingers?” Sylvain turned his head and looked up at Felix pleadingly, putting on his best puppy eyes with a small pout. He saw the effect his words had on the Duke as the other man half-heartedly fought a smile. Felix steadied his lips and reached his left hand over into the bowl, scooping a small amount of icing on his finger.

“You’ve been so very good for me, Syl,” Felix muttered, leaning down over Sylvain’s shaking back. He nuzzled his nose into his hair and breathed out slowly while he gently spread the redhead’s lips. As his husband’s tongue slowly began lapping around them, Felix swore lightly and increased his other hand’s thrusts into his ass. Felix hadn’t topped him in quite some time, and it usually ended up Sylvain teasing Felix with toys before fucking him, so he was deliciously tight. The Duke knew he wasn’t going to last long (he never did whenever he fucked Sylvain) and the thought of edging to make it last as long as possible brought a pathetic whimper out of his mouth. Sylvain’s tongue and lips against his fingers were doing him no favors either, surprising Felix even after so many years together just how arousing it was to have him pay attention to his hands.

_“You once said it yourself, baby: ‘a swordsman treasures his hands’. Allow me to do the same.”_

“F-Felix, fuck—right t-there, please, more—” The Duke had felt Sylvain’s prostate a split second before jamming his fingers against it, making his husband rip his mouth away from his fingers so he could dive down into the sheets to moan. Felix’s stomach was doing somersaults inside him, pride and happiness that he could make Sylvain feel as good as he did when topping making him feel on top of the world. Sylvain’s distraction from his fingers was welcome as he purred and gasped at his touch, backing his ass up against his husband’s fingers.

“Are you ready for me, Sylvain?” Felix asked him, looking to see him beautifully stretched against his fingers. Sylvain couldn’t even formulate a response with words, only looking desperately back at Felix and nodding. Felix jumped when he saw his beautiful honey-colored eyes glassy with desire, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

“N-Need you, baby, please,” Sylvain panted, rising up off the mattress and pressing his back against Felix. He kissed him agonizingly sweet, his tongue tasting of the sweet strawberry frosting that lingered on Felix’s fingertips. The redhead gripped Felix at his roots as his fingers continued to thrust up into him, brain finally dissolving into mush at his affections.

Felix gave him a kiss before removing his fingers out of his husband, scooting to the side of the bed and beckoning the other man closer with a curl of his fingers. Sylvain went onto his back and opened his legs, creating a picturesque view of his beautiful body spread out on their gray sheets. Felix’s fuzzy brain encouraged him to grip all his favorite spots: Sylvain’s fluffy stomach, his thick thighs and his chest. All along his lover’s body he laid kisses and soft sighs of affection, quietly worshipping and admiring his rewards that life had given him.

“You’re beautiful, Sylvain,” he whispered sheepishly, slowly leaning down to kiss his lips. The resulting smile on his husband’s face, the happy flush to his cheeks that rivaled the color of his hair. It prompted Felix to press his cock into his ass, to breathe deeply against Sylvain’s face from the pleasure. “So beautiful, and only for m-me.” Felix squeezed down Sylvain’s body and breathed out through his nose, already knowing he was a goner now that he was inside him. How the hell Sylvain could fuck him for extended periods of time without cumming, he’d never be able to fathom or understand. The tightness of the other’s ass was like setting off a round of fireworks inside him, the coil in his stomach threatening to spring forth after just a few thrusts.

Sylvain managed to hook a finger in the bowl of frosting, sliding it into Felix’s mouth as he licked his lips. He got a good cupping on his husband’s face as they tenderly made out, his body on fire from feeling Felix inside him. He moved his ass down around his cock, feeling Felix twitch in anticipation. Sylvain too knew this would progress quickly, amazed that he’d held on despite all that the other had done to him. With a chuckle he couldn’t even believe his own stamina when their roles were switched.

Felix rose up and gently bent Sylvain’s legs at his knees down to his chest. Still amazingly flexible even now, he only grunted a little bit in discomfort. Felix nuzzled in next to his knee as he picked up his thrusts, eyebrows furrowed in desperation. The Duke tried his best to keep in his moans, not wanting to miss the melodic sound of their skin slapping together and Sylvain’s pitiful grunts and utterances of his name. But it was a fool’s errand; he’d always been the louder of the two.

“F-Fuck, Fe, _yes_ , let me h-hear you,” Sylvain begged, making Felix jump when he clenched his ass around his cock. The Duke sat up straighter and powerfully held Sylvain’s legs down, deepening his thrusts as much as he could as he slammed his cock inside him. He desperately clung to self-control as much as he could, but Sylvain’s flushed, sweating skin below him and his _sounds_ made it moot.

“S-Sylvain—c-cumming—” Felix kept fucking and pounding even as he got shoved over the edge, head thrown back in pure ecstasy. He achingly grabbed at Sylvain’s hips, unable to get a hold on anything, least of all his sanity, as he fucked him down into the mattress. His orgasm lasted, however, his body on fire as he began to regroup his focus on his husband. He brought a trembling hand to the other’s neglected cock and pumped it quickly, reaching up with the other to stroke his icing-coated nipple in tandem. The redhead worked his ass against him, eyes glazed over in pleasure at the triple points of contact.

“Fe—yes—d-don’t—s-stop, more—” His words, barely coherent, alongside the blissed and fucked-out look on the redhead’s face, made Felix ache for his release. He leaned down and sucked his bud lovingly while he pumped him, all the while working his hips against his ass.

“Cum for me, Syl. I want to taste you. Will you cum for me?” Felix roughly took Sylvain’s chin in his hand and licked his lips expectantly, his copper eyes bearing down into the other’s. He shoved his tongue in his mouth and slammed long, hard thrusts down into his ass, unable to keep a loud moan out of his mouth.

“Choke me,” Sylvain pleaded in a whisper, nodding furiously at his husband. Felix looked down and saw his cock red, desperately leaking precum. He smiled darkly at Sylvain and nodded, taking his hand away from his cock with a pitiful grunt from him. He wrapped his hands around his neck and _squeezed_ , exactly in the spots he knew would make the other cum powerfully. He nodded silently in encouragement as Sylvain gripped the sheets and clenched himself even tighter around Felix, needing only a few more seconds of stimulation before crying out hoarsely against the heart-stopping pleasure.

“Felix! I fucking _love you_!” he managed to breathe out, eyes rolling back in his head when the Duke did not let up. He panted and soared into his orgasm, unable to sense or perceive anything other than Felix’s hands on his neck and his dick in his ass for a solid ten seconds. Fire and magic skyrocketed through his veins, nothing present in his world besides Felix. _His_ Felix, _his_ husband, and his mind-blocking cock.

Sylvain tenderly laid his hand over Felix’s quietly signifying he could let up on his neck. Felix quickly slid his tender grasp up to Sylvain’s cheeks, leaning down to lovingly kiss him while still inside.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

The Duke slid out and padded over to the basin in the washroom, grabbing his husband a glass of water and quickly returning with it. The redhead took it with an ear-to-ear smile on his face, pulling Felix to his chest while he sipped it.

“Do you need anything else?” he whispered affectionately, softly touching Sylvain’s chest before settling down. Sylvain shook his head and fell back into their pillows.

“Best birthday ever. Even better than the one after the war.”

“I still have that lingerie, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies <3


End file.
